


Trouble (Like a Mugshot)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blasphemy, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: “I…” Is he doing this? Is he really going to do this in church?“Come on, Joseph. Promise if you be a good boy and tell me what you’re doing, I’ll make it worth your while.”





	Trouble (Like a Mugshot)

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic, it's not too heavily implied that Joseph and Mary are still married but they are, if that squicks you, please take care while reading! This was just a random id fic to get out of my system after I mained the game for hours upon hours straight. I hope you enjoy! <3

His phone buzzes persistently in his pocket. Joseph tries to ignore it the first five or six times, mentally counting up the kids running around. All of his are at the church right now, running around the kingdom hall and following along with the dance moves projected up on the screen. He isn’t the main contact for anyone and Mary was...clearly not in the mood to talk to him by the time he left. 

So who…

After the _eighth_ buzz, Joseph finally gives in. Taps one of the teenage assistants looking bored in the corner and tells them he’s stepping out for a second. He pulls his phone out as he slips through a familiar door, feet already taking him to his office by habit alone as he reads.

It’s Robert. Because of _course_ it is.

**Hey**

**Hey Jo hey**

**Guess who’s horny?**

**It’s me. I’m horny**

**I know youre not home where the fuck are u**

**Answer me**

**Answer me or Im gonna call**

**Txt back or Im gonna go jack off in ur bed**

Joseph barely gets the door shut when the phone starts ringing, Robert’s name in big letters on the screen. He shivers, still off kilter by the texts--who _says_ things like that over text?!--when he accepts the call.

“Hello?”

“You’re rude.” Robert sounds out of breath, voice rough, and Joseph’s hand clenches reflexively around the phone.

He’s heard him sound like that before. When he’s pressing him down into the sheets and fucking deep, biting at his neck and shoulders. Leaving marks that go deeper than just skin.

“I...I’m sorry?”

“You’ll let me fuck you but you won’t text me back.” Robert snorts. “Didn’t your ma teach you any manners?”

“I’m busy!” Joseph defends, free hand falling to toy with the lock on his office door.

This is….this has the potential to be bad for him. Robert has a way of making him do things he’d never do in a million years for anyone else. Something about the attraction and lust that burns white hot between them overriding his better senses every time. 

And he’s in _church_.

“Yeah? Me too.” There’s something under Rob’s voice, the innuendo so thick he thinks he could choke on it. “Wanna know what I’m doing? Guess. Guess for me, Joseph.”

“Robert--I’m...I’m at the church right now.” Joseph tries to dodge it as best he can.

But he’s already getting hard in his slacks and his chest is hitching as his breathes speed up, fingers steady as he finally locks the door. 

“Oooh, that’s _filthy_ , Minister Christiansen.” He can _hear_ the grin in Robert’s voice. “Are you locked away somewhere? Hiding so nobody can see you getting all hot and bothered in God’s house?”

“Stop.”

It’s supposed to be a command. It’s supposed to actually do something. But when it comes out as a broken whine, it’s not nearly as effective. 

_Damn_ Robert Small.

Robert clicks his tongue, the rustle of something in the background, alongside the faintest slick sound that makes Joseph flush. 

“Don’t think I will. You’re supposed to be guessing, Joseph. C’mon, give it one shot. Bet you get it right on the money.”

Joseph slumps against the wall, knees a bit too weak to hold his weight, voice dropping to a whisper.

“You’re jacking off.”

“Hey, there’s my smart boy.” Robert praises. “Knew you’d get it in one. I _am_ jacking off, Joseph. Wanna know why?”

“Because you were horny.”

Robert laughs and there’s no amusement in it. It’s like it was ripped from him, surprise making the noise and no actual humor to be found. 

“I _am_ horny. Such a good boy. But I’m horny because of _you_. You leaving your house in your adorable polo and those slacks that make your ass look fantastic. So I figured--here’s what I figured--that I should let you in on the secret.”

He always forgets how _talkative_ Robert gets when he’s horny. The man refuses to open his mouth for anything less than biting sarcasm on a good day but get him hard and he runs off at the mouth like he’s on an auctioneer’s stand. 

“T-Thanks for letting me know.” Joseph tries, tongue too thick in his mouth, carefully tracing over the thick line of his cock.

He doesn't touch himself yet. Not when there’s still a possibility of derailing this. He is on sacred ground and everything about this is a sin.

Everything about _Robert_ is a sin. And one he’s weak to defend against every single time. 

“Well, I’m so good at sharing.” Robert pauses, humming for a moment. “Are _you_ good at sharing, Joseph? Wanna share with me?”

“How.”

“Tell me what you’re doing right now.” 

“I…” Is he doing this? Is he really going to do this in church?

“Come on, Joseph. Promise if you be a good boy and tell me what you’re doing, I’ll make it worth your while.”

He’s doing this. God help him.

“I’m...ah...I’m in my office. And I’m...touching myself.” He’s not going to be a liar, so Joseph cups a hand over his cock, grinds his palm down and winces at the breathy moan that escapes.

He needs to be quiet. If he’s discovered doing this...nothing Robert could offer would be worth the mortification.

Robert actually _coos_ at him, like he’s a dog that’s performed a complicated trick.

“There’s my sweetheart. So good for me, Joseph. Now we match.”

“What are...what are you doing?”

“Me? I’m sprawled out in a bed. Naked. And I’ve got a hand wrapped around my cock and I’m wishing it was your mouth.” Robert grunts, like he’s clenching his teeth. “Oh hell yeah, I wish it was your mouth. You’re so good at taking me deep. Wanna just pin you down and fuck your throat until you’re gagging for me.”

Joseph fumbles for the phone, pins it between shoulder and ear to tear at his belt. He’s so hard it _hurts_ and Robert’s words only make it worse. It’s an amazing relief when he shoves his pants and briefs down, freeing his cock to the chilled air of the office. He doesn’t touch himself yet, though.

Too close. Too turned on by the filth, by the sin of what they’re doing. 

“I...I wish I was...wish I could.”

“I know you do, baby.” The endearments are sickly sweet, falling easy off Robert’s tongue like they don’t make his cock jerk between his thighs every time. “I know you love sucking me off. Love it when I just grab you by the hair and make you _take_ it.”

“I wanna take it.” He’s touching himself now, hand wrapped around his cock and pumping, hips jerking to meet his hand. “Want you to make me take it. Robert, I’m--”

“You’re being so good,” Robert interrupts, voice going impossibly rougher. “You’re doing so good for me, honey. Being such a filthy boy for me. God, I want you here. Want you in my lap, lips all swollen up from a good face fuck, your pretty hole all slick and stretched and ready for me.”

“You wanna fuck me?” He’s not even sure where the whine comes from, what sinful part of him spits the words out, but they make Joseph spill pre-come over his knuckles on a quick upstroke. “You wanna--wanna split me open on your cock? I’ll take it for you. Take every single inch and let you fuck me until you fill me up.”

“Oh, baby, _fuck_.” Robert moans.

There’s quiet for a long moment, both of them panting into the phone, Joseph sliding down the door onto his ass when his knees refuse to hold him any longer. He’s sure he looks an absolute wreck, sweat sliding down his temple, cock leaking onto his fingers, phone pressed so tight to his ear it’s probably leaving marks. 

Somehow, that only makes him hotter. Only makes the need burn hotter in his stomach. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Robert says suddenly. “Wet your fingers and put them inside your tight ass. Let me hear you do that cute little whimper you make when someone splits you open.”

He obeys. What else can he do? Soaks his fingers as best he can with a dry mouth, laving his tongue over them, before kicking his feet up so he can brush them against his hole.

Joseph must make the exact noise Robert wants when his fingers slip inside just a bit, because there’s an explosive exhale in his ear.

“Fuck yeah, there it is. Oh god, honey, you’re so hard up for it. I can hear it. You want it so bad. Want someone to come along and fuck you like you’re begging for. Want something better than fingers inside you.”

“P-Please,” Joseph almost sobs, fucking his fingers deeper, yelping when they brush his prostate. “Please, Robert, I--I need to come. I need to--I _want_ to--”

“Yeah, yeah, touch your cock.” Robert pants. “I know you can’t come without it. Not alone. Only I can fuck you until you’re coming without a hand around yourself. Such a good little slut for me. Coming around my cock like a goddamn _dream_.”

It takes seconds. Joseph’s barely wrapped a hand around himself, pumped once, before the phone is tumbling to the side as he comes. It spurts up onto his stomach, staining his shirt, and he knows he’s calling for Robert as he does it. He can’t stop himself, can’t stop the babble falling from his lips. Can’t stop it anymore than he can stop himself from shaking uncontrollably as he works himself through it. 

He lunges for the phone when he’s done, grabbing it with come slick fingers, pressing it back to his ear frantically. 

Robert’s swearing up a storm. Coming, from the grunts and groans interspersing the expletives. Joseph can’t help him, voice stuck in his throat, and he shivers from aftershocks when the guttural noises become a semblance of his name.

“Robert,” he whines the moment there’s a silence. “Robert, oh my….stars.”

“Come home.” Robert says, breathing like he’s run a marathon. “Get your ass home right now.”

“Why would I--”

“I’m in _your_ bed.” Oh. Oh God in Heaven above. “I just jacked off in your bed and you are gonna come home and you’re gonna clean me up with your tongue and then when you’re done, you’re gonna let me eat you out until I can fuck you.”

He shouldn’t. He’s got responsibilities here and he doesn’t know when Mary’s going to be home and--

And Robert is the devil incarnate for making him want as badly as he does. 

“I’m...give me five minutes.”

“You get three.” Robert grins, he knows he does, even if he can’t see him. “Come on home, honey. Come home and let me fuck you like you need to be fucked.”

Joseph doesn’t reply, can’t with the way his breath catches tight in his chest. He hangs up, climbs unsteadily to his feet, and looks down at himself. He’s a mess, filthy with come, a drop still wet at the tip of his softening cock. He should change his clothes and get back to his duties. He should put on the spare set of clothes he keeps in the corner of this very room and pray for forgiveness and go and do what he promised the Lord he would do.

His eyes catch on the picture on the desk, a small photo of him and Robert leaning against the rail of his boat. Back when they were just friends. Before whatever wildfire burns between them rushed over and turned everything he knew and had accepted as his lot in life to ash.

Joseph should be a good man and change and go back to what he’s supposed to be doing. 

He doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk Dream Daddy stuff, you can find me at [Tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com) and join me in yelling about them!


End file.
